Late Night Curses
by MissingMommy
Summary: It's Christmas time at the Burrow. Scorpius shows up uninvited and harmed. Will Ron and Harry be able to understand why? Will they be willing to help their enemies child? How will they react to knowing Rose and Scorpius are dating? ONE-SHOT


A/n- okay, so I have been reading Scorpius/Rose fics because PJO's are kinda boring me! So I have decided to write one for myself. I think its going to be a one shot. We'll see how it goes. I love this pairing because it's so forbidden. Well, I hope you enjoy. I reposted this because I was hoping to add more detail since I noticed it was lacking in that section.

The Weasley's were gathered in the living room of the Burrow for Christmas this year. Rose and Albus were ingaged in a harmless game of chess. Dominique, Teddy, Victoire, Fred, James, Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, Lucy, and Molly were gathered around their cousins. The adults were talking quietly.

"Check," Rose said as she moved her queen in front of his king.

He took out her queen, and after a few more minutes, "Check."

Albus groaned again. He moved his king out of the way. "Checkmate," Rose declared. Albus glared at her, but stood so the next players could have his seat. Albus and Rose moved to the open couch and started to talk quietly.

Teddy and Victoire took their seats and started their game. Their other cousins were watching Teddy's and Vicky's game closely, and the adults were so into their conversation that neither heard their conversation.

"What did you get me for Christmas?" Rose demanded.

"You know I can't tell you that," Albus smirked, pushing her slightly.

"Hey, that ain't fair! You know I hate suprises," Rose protested, laying down on the dark red couch.

"I know. That's why I'm not telling you, but I have told Scorpius," he replied in a low sing-song voice. She gave him a glare, to which he just smiled. He pulled her into the sitting position. "Speaking of him, when are you going to tell everyone?" he asked, whispering softer than before, so soft she almost missed it.

"When it's right," she replied, louder than she should. The room when quiet, looking between the two cousins.

"When what is right, dear?" Nanna asked.

"When I'm going to tell him what I got him for his birthday?" she asked. They looked at her and Albus shot her a glance. Her family turned back to what they were doing, and Albus muttered, "Smooth."

Suddenly, a faint pop sounded outside. "Did you hear that?" Rose asked Albus. He shook his head. She glanced around, noticing that the others hadn't heard it either. Albus glanced at her as she hurried up the stairs. She grabbed her coat from the room that her, Lily, and Dominique slept in when they were at the Burrow. She rushed down the stairs to face Albus.

"Where are you going?" Albus demanded.

"There was a noice outside," she replied. "And I'm just going to investiage it, that's all."

"I'll come," Albus said, grabbing his jacket from the back of the stairs.

"No, it's fine," she answered. She opened the door, "Besides, you need to distracted everyone from knowing I'm gone."

"Don't tell me that he's coming over," Albus whispered.

"Yes, but I promise it's just for a few moments. We trading Christmas presents," Rose muttered. "I'll be back in less than ten minutes." Albus looked at her for a moment. She pleaded with him silently with her eyes, he finally glanced away. She hugged him. "I owe you."

She held her wand at the ready, though she wasn't yet 17. "Score?" she called quietly. A moan came from behind her.

"Rose," it moaned. "Please get your father."

"Score?" she asked, her voice shaking. The moonlight shined down on the two of them. She whimpered at the sight of Scorpius. He was lying slight against a tree, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. Bruises were forming on his cheeks and down his bare arms. He was taking shallow, short breaths.

"Yes, please don't come any closer," he begged.

"What's going on?" she demanded, staying where she was. "What happened?"

"I need you to get your father, please," he said, again. "Don't come closer, please," he cried out in pain as she took a step towards him.

She took a quick step back. "Please, get your father," he asked again. This time she nodded. She gave him another look before turning to go back to the Burrow. She walked in the back door, shutting it quietly. She took a deep breathe and headed into the living room.

"Daddy," she muttered as she came in.

"Rose?" he question.

"Scorpius is outside," she said quickly. "He's hurt."

"What is he doing here?" Ron demanded.

"He's hurt, daddy," she muttered again. Albus looked at Rose with a shocked look.

"Where is he?" Ron finally asked.

"Out back," she replied.

Ron and Harry followed Rose to where Scorpius was laying. Albus rushed up to Rose, putting his arm around her shoulder. When they got within range, Scorpius cried out in pain.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded.

"Get Rose away, Al, please," Scorpius begged through the pain.

Ron nodded to Albus and Albus grabbed her arm. "Come on, Rose, we need to go inside," Albus muttered softly.

"Now, what happened to you?" Harry asked, helping his son's friend sit up. Harry looked at the condition Scorpius was in.

Scorpius breathed for a few seconds before replying. "A curse, sir."

"Who cursed you?" Harry questioned.

"My grandfather," he replied, looking away from them.

"Now, why did Lucius curse you?" Ron asked. He knew that Scorpius was a good friend of Albus but it didn't mean that Ron trusted the boy.

"Rose looks too much like her mother for my good," Scorpius attempted to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded.

"You've never seen my wife," Ron muttered darkly, holding his wand to Scorpius' throat.

"Yes I have, and I wish I didn't," Scorpius murmered. He whiped the side of his mouth.

"How have you seen my wife?" Ron pushed the wand deeper into Scorpius' throat.

"Now, lets put the wands away and I'll tell you the whole story," Scorpius agreed. "Even if it will get me hexed."

Ron looked at the boy. "How will it get you hexed?"

"You'll hear. Just save the hexing for the end of the story," Scorpius asked. They nodded. "Well, I was sitting at home when my grandfather busted through our door, yelling at me. He was yelling something about fraternizing with the lot of blood traitors. So, I guess that his house elf had been stealing my letters and showing them to my grandfather."

"Who were you writing?" Harry asked.

"Rose," Scorpius shrugged.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled. "You and my daughter?"'

"See, I told you I would get hexed. Yes, your daughter and I have been more than friends for two years," Scorpius nodded.

Ron grabbed him by the collar of his robes. "Ron, we can hex him after he's finished his story," Harry had his wand drawn. He nodded to Scorpius to go on when Ron let go of his collar. Ron stood beside Harry, with his wand drawn as well.

"Well, he entered my mind. It wasn't for long because he gathered what he needed," Scorpius looked down, instead of in their eyes. "He wanted to know if Rose looked like her mother."

"Why?" Ron demanded, though it was a good sign that he was no longer yelling.

"He curse a memory to replay itself every time I came close to Rose or your wife," Scorpius muttered. "I mistakened your wife for Rose when I first saw it."

"What memory?" Harry demanded.

"It was his memory of your wife getting tortured, sir," Scorpius sighed. "Not only do I see it in my mind, but I feel the curse."

"Hold on, boy," Harry said after a minute. He grabbed Ron and headed back inside the burrow.

"How is he?" Rose asked, looking at the ground. She knew Scorpius had told her father and uncle about them dating, just by how her father screamed.

"Cursed," Harry muttered. "Ginny, we need you outside please. You're better at cursed memories than we are."

Rose stared at them. "What are you talking about?" her mother asked.

"Evidentially, a memory is cursing him," Ron turned to Hermione.

"What memory?" Rose stood.

"Lucius' memory of your mum's torture during the war," Ron muttered solmenly. "You looks too much like your mum."

"Come on, Ron," Harry pushed Ron and Ginny out the door.

"What was that about?" James demanded.

Rose sat down on the couch. Albus came and sat by her, putting his arm around her shoulder to pull her into a hug. When Rose was resting her head on his shoulder, Albus spoke, "She's been dating Score."

The house got really quiet before the yelling started. "What the hell have you been thinking?"

"Why him?"

"You could do so much better!"

"Why when I get my hands on him-"

"How long?"

"Look," she yelled over her cousin. "I don't care what you think."

Hermione sat down next to her daughter. "It'll be okay. Your father and Uncle will do everything in their power to help him." She started to rub circles on her daughters back, as Albus hugged her.

"What did daddy mean when he said that I look too much like you?" Rose glanced up at her mother.

"There's a chance that his grandfather picked that memory specifically to hurt him. He could've thought that you were me when he first saw that memory," Hermione tried to explain.

Tears ran down Rose's face. Albus pulled her back into a hug. "It'll be okay."

"Dad's going to kill him," she muttered into Albus' chest.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Albus laughed. "But I don't think he'll hurt you like that."

"I won't let him," Hermione smiled.

An hour later, Ginny, Harry and Ron returned inside. Their noses red with cold and their hands blue from lack of warmth. "How is he?" Rose asked.

"We finally found the curse the Lucius used," Harry sighed. "He should be fine now."

Scorpius stumbled slowly through the door. Rose looked up, and smiled through her tears. He pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly. "Shh, don't cry," he muttered, wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault," she started.

"Don't start saying that. I knew something like this would happen," he rubbed circles on her back.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded, "I'll be okay. It'll take a while before I don't think about that memory."

"I'm sorry you had to see that memory. You must've though it was Rose at first look," Hermione

"That's the exactly why he picked that memory. He made sure that I would think it was Rose," Scorpius sighed, pulling Rose closer to him.

Harry looked at them. "Well, Scorpius. You are more than welcome at my house," he nodded towards his wife and Albus. "That just means you two will be sharing Albus' room."

"Thanks you, sir," Scorpius nodded, still rubbing Rose's back.

"Rose," her father said, softly. "You should've told us."

"She didn't want to have to choose between me and her family, sir," Scorpius muttered. "I never wanted her to have to do that."

"Scorpius, you are more than welcome to continue to date her," Ron sighed. "But I have to warn you that if you hurt her, not only am I coming after you, every single one of us is going to come after you."

He nodded and Rose threw her arms around her father, "Thank you, daddy."

"Next time, don't keep this from us," Ron muttered.

A/n- hmm, yay! I'm done! Tell me whatcha think!


End file.
